Hermione's Family Reunion
by webkc97
Summary: Hermione gets invited to a family reunion. Now What will happen when her family finds out she was hiding secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I want to say that I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A.N. I am a college student so I will be updating the story when I can in between classes.**

 **This story takes place after Lord Voldemort was defeated in the 6** **th** **year.**

Chapter 1: News

 _Hermione's POV_

It was a bright and shiny new day. The sun was bright, and the birds were chirping, nothing could go wrong that was until the owl flew into our kitchen. When I took the letter, I noticed it was from my parents.

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **We know that you are finally starting your new fresh life in the magical world, but you can not forget your muggle ways. This letter is informing you of our families annul family reunion. We know that in the past you have missed due to schooling at Hogwarts, but now that you have graduated your attendance is mandatory. This year's reunion takes place at the Serpent's Hotel.**

 **Love, your parents**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled on the top of my lungs. My husband of the last two years came rushing into the kitchen, with our one-year old daughter Maddy. "Honey, what's wrong, where's the danger?" He asks. "No honey, no danger just bad news, I have to attend my family reunion that consists of my entire muggle family that does not know that I helped save the magical world, let alone that I am a witch. They always found me strange, they would constantly make fun of my hair, my teeth, my love of books, anything that was different from them." I stated. "Maybe I can come to the reunion with you to take off some of the pressure" He stated. "Most of my family do not even know that I am married or have a daughter, Honey. The only ones that know anything are my parents, but guess where it takes place this year?" I stated sadly. "Let me guess, the Serpent's Hotel, lucky us." He stated with a laugh.

The dreaded day had finally come, I left my husband at home with our daughter and traveled to my parent's house where we would travel as a family to the hotel. Mum, dad, and I walked into the hotel. I kept whispering to myself that everything was going to be ok, hoping to get myself to believe it. I grew up a lot since I last saw my family and knew that this would just be the next thing to be made fun of for. Oh no, here comes my aunt the wicked witch of the west and her two daughter could my life get any worst. I wonder who the blonde is behind them? NO WAY. "Isabella, is that you. Oh, have I missed you so much." "Hermione, is that you?" she asked.

 _Isabella's POV_

-Before Hermione Enters the Hotel-

I walk into the Serpent's Hotel. It is by far one of the most expensive hotels in the country, I have no idea how my family can afford this. Oh look, here come the three people I loath the most. "Sara, Sadie, and Aunt Susan, I have missed you, where is the rest of the family?" I asked with a fake smile wanting nothing more than to run away from these people. "They are all over there, we should walk over together my dear" My Aunt Susan stated. Oh, how I hate these people. Always the best stuff and thinking that they are better than everyone else. Where is my cousin, Hermione she is the only one I get along with in this crazy family. I see our grandparents, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, and this beautiful woman who looks to be in her twenties. I cannot place where I know this women from. She turns around and screams "Isabella, is that you. Oh, have I missed you so much." "Hermione, is that you?" I state absolute shocked.

 _Sara POV_

That stupid bitch, she thinks that she can turn up after ten years or something and steal the whole show. I don't think so; this weekend is mine. Hermione has gone from nerd to slut with her boobs falling out of her skimpy dress. That girl needs a lesion. "Sadie, you know our mission right." "Duhh, that girl won't even know what happened in the end.".

 _Hermione POV_

"Yep." I said while popping the P. "Mione, you look amazing. I never thought that you would show up. I mean we have not seen you in years." I smirked. Yea, you haven't seen me in years because I was helping to defeat the dark lord, getting married, and having a daughter. Mum comes walking towards me because we must check in. This hotel is too expensive for us, I should know, but no we had to get the best hotel according to Aunt Susan.

When we get to the check in counter, we see that Aunt Susan is angry. "I told you, I want the best suits, not a few small rooms. This is not what we paid for!" She screamed. "I'm sorry ma'am, but here says that you paid for the rooms on the first floor." I walked over to the counter and Aunt Susan and say, "I'm sorry Pansy, is there a problem here?" as I kiss the women behind the counter on both cheeks. "Hey Hermione, no this woman says she paid for better rooms where it says right here she paid for rooms on the first floor." "Pansy, please do what you can" I stated. Pansy turns back to my Aunt Susan and says "Ok, this is what I can do for you, you can get the whole fourth floor of the hotel." "Thank You Pansy." I smirked, and she smirked back. I started to walk to the elevator, aware of where my secret room is. I was also aware of the people behind me and my smiling parents as they are the only ones that know the truth. This just made me realize just how much I miss my husband and baby. This is the longest I have been away from her since she was born.

 _Isabella POV_

"What in the world just happened? How does Hermione know that lady? She just got our family the entire fourth floor of the hotel." Said Sara. "She is just full of surprises that girl and she is our daughter." Said Mrs. Granger. I keep thinking about how much Hermione has changed and I need to figure out what happened. I mean, it's a good kind of change, but someone doesn't just change that much over a few years.

Aunt Susan comes over and tells me, Sara, Sadie and Hermione are sharing a room together and then walks away. I stand there in complete horror. I don't move. I tried to, but nothing happened. I am fine sharing a room her Hermione, but with Sadie and Sara, this will be the weekend from hell.

 _Hermione POV_

Ha-ha, this must have taught my family not to mess with me. At least, I hope. Tonight, we are having dinner in the main dining hall, but first I need to go to my room. I wonder about the things that happened today when a thought came to mind. No one in my family has notice my huge wedding ring. I smiled at the thought of my husband and baby girl. I walked into the room and see four beds, I immediately saw this as bad news. I see my name on one, the bed closes to me has Isabella's name, and the two beds farthest from mine had the names Sadie and Sara. Oh, no this is going to be hell of a long reunion.

I walked to my closet trying to figure out what to wear to this dinner, when I notice a box laying on my bed. I picked it up, but before I got a chance to open it Isabella, Sadie, and Sara walked into the room. They were fighting about something useless. They stopped in the middle of their sentence and started at me. "What's in the box? A present from your friends. Oh, wait you don't have any said Sara. "Actually, I don't know I was just about to open it when you guys walked in." I stated. "Well open it, we are all so excited." Stated Isabella.

I opened the package and inside was a gorgeous red and gold gown. While I take it out, a note falls out. I bend down to pick it up, but Sara wad faster. She decides to read it out loud 'I picked this out for my beautiful Gryffindor. It will fit your body perfectly. I'll see you tonight and you better be in this dress.' "Gorgeous body, did you write that letter yourself to make us think that you have a man?" stated Sadie. I smirked my now signature smirk and said "Well, if that is true then it would not be a problem for me to wear this dress tonight." I walked off to the bathroom to get into the gown left for me by my handsome husband.

After Isabella helped me with my hair, we walked towards the dining hall together. I feel good in my new gown. We sit down next to each other and my parents. We say hello to our grandparents and the rest of my family, except the evil trio. We order our dinner and talk some more, until Aunt Susan starts to speak "As you all know of course, my sweet Sara and Sadie are great young women. They have some news for all of you.". I kind of stopped listening at this point just waiting for my husband to show and hoping he brought Maddy with him.

"… I am getting married to someone." Sara stated, while Sadie can't stop smiling. I mumbled under my breath, "Probably a rat of a man.". "What did you say Hermione." "Oh, Oh nothing, just congratulations." I said awkwardly. "Now the moment everyone has been waiting for, the name of the man I am marring. I am marring the one and only Draco Malfoy." I spit out my drink and start laughing hysterically. My parents seemed to like that. "WHAT Hermione, I am marring Draco Malfoy, hottest man on the planet and you think that is funny. Probably because you can not get yourself a man." She laughed back.

Just as I am about to reply, I hear a familiar voice but not the one I wanted. "Granger, are they really that stupid or are they just pretending?" "Who dares to speak to us like that" Screamed Aunt Susan. "Oh, nobody, it is just that you guys call her family yet none of you have noticed her big wedding ring." Now it is my families turn to spit their drinks other than my parents.

 _Sara POV_

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? ARE YOU SERIOUS. YOU CAN'T BE. HERMIONE IS A LITTLE" "I'm going to stop you right there." Okay, breath Sara, breath. "Maybe I can say in this somewhere." Hermione says. I. HATE. HER. DEFINTENTLY. She can not be married. "Blaise here is right, I am married." That was it. Before I could react, I saw nothing but black.

 _Hermione POV_

"Blaise, what are you doing here? Came to visit Pansy?" While I say that Sara blacks out. Whatever at least it is silent now. "Actually, I came to here for the ball with what friends and Pansy is just a lovely detail. So, is this your family?" "Yeah, Blaise meet Sara, Sadie, Isabella, my Aunt Susan, my grandparents, and my own parents. You know them of course. So, your coming to the ball tomorrow and are these friends of yours friends of mine as well." I said with a smile. "Yep! It's the usual. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Luna, Theo, Daphne, and Pansy is coming of course." "I can not wait to see everyone again. We haven't seen each other in like a year." "The same goes for all of us. Hermione, I will see you tomorrow. Oh, and wear something sexy!" with that said he walks away. I smirked some things never change.

 _Sadie POV_

"YES!" Hermione is married? Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't I notice that big ring on her left hand? "Okay, I am married and have been for two years now." I am the first to react. "But you're only 21 years old, that means that you were only 19 when you got married!" "Yes, that is correct. But in my defense, I have known him since I was 11 years old." She smirked at the thought of that. Sara wakes up and looks around until she sees Hermione. She says "Well, who is it then. I bet he isn't even real.". "That is for me to know and for you all to find out, I am hoping that he will be at the ball tomorrow. Now I am going to go head upstairs and go to bed."

As soon as she is gone, the entire family starts to whisper. Even my grandparents. "Can you believe this. Why didn't she tell us or invite us to the wedding?" Great, another good question. I say "ssst, I think Mom is going to say something."

"That was weird, Mr. and Mrs. Granger don't you think you should say something to your daughter about lying to the family." Oh no. "Susan, don't even think that was a lie. We were at the wedding and she has a very loving husband. He is good for her. Hermione would never lie about that.". Wow Mr. Granger had a point. "Even, if Hermione is married, Sara is getting married as well. Sara has an even better fiancé than Hermione anyway." "Susan, how can you say that we don't even know who her fiancée is!" "Mrs. Granger with all due respect, do you think that Hermione's husband is better than Sara's. Sara is marring Draco Malfoy, the hottest man on Earth. The owner of this very hotel." "Yeah! I am implying that Hermione's husband is better than Sara's, you want to know why. Hermione's husband is real, unlike Sara's fiancé." Silence. Dead Silence. Then without any other sounds the entire family starts to get up and head towards their rooms. I head up to my bed only thinking about one thing. Who is Hermione's mystery husband. I guess we will find out tomorrow.

It's time to get ready for the ball. Sara, I and basically the rest of our entire family, except for her parents, has tried to get information out of her the whole day. It did not work. She did not give anything away, just that we would find out tonight. Isabella came out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. Isabella looks beautiful and now it is my turn. I get into the bathroom and do my hair, makeup, and put on my dress. After twenty minutes, I walk out of the bathroom when Isabella asked "Hey, do you know where Hermione is? She needs to get ready for the ball." As if practiced, Hermione comes walking in already in her gown. She looks Gorgeous. I can not even describe it. "Come on guys, close your mouths or else flies will get in." she said. Quickly me and Isabella closed our mouths. "Hermione you look amazing." "Awe, thanks you guys, now come one lets head down to the ball." I have a feeling that this is a ball that we will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nobody's POV_

The doors of the ballroom opened wide. A beautiful woman walked into the room with all eyes on her. Just ten minutes before two other beautiful women walked in with their mother. Those women were pretty, but this new woman was gorgeous. This woman was our Hermione. She was in a beautiful green and silver dress, the picture perfect Slytherin queen. "Hermione, we have missed you so much." A red-haired woman stated.

 _Ginny's POV_

"Hermione, we have missed you so much." I stated. "Guys, I've missed you so much more." Wow, that gown was amazing. I wonder where she got it, oh wait no I don't Emerald and silver I know exactly where she got it or rather from whom she got it from. Her husband is amazing to her. "So, Hermione. That gown is gorgeous." She blushed. Good Job Ginny. "Yeah, thanks Ginny. So how is everyone?" Lavender squealed over the music "Well, we are engaged." She said stepping closer to Ron. "I am so happy for you both and judging by how closer Harry and Ginny are. I am going to guess that you guys are engaged as well." Hermione laughed. Harry said "Yes, we are engaged, and I have to ask Hermione will you be our Maid of Honor?" Hermione squealed a "Yes, of course." Yeah! Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne will all be at my wedding.

 _Sara POV_

Ugh, just who does she think she is. My nerdy cousin is in a gorgeous gown that had to have costed at least a thousand dollars, acting better than anyone else. Anyone can see that Sadie and I are the better women at this ball. I mean look at her she is on the dance floor in the arms of a black-haired man who is clearly in love with the red head. "Sara, who is that man. He is so hot. All I want to do is kiss him?" Sais Sadie. "Sadie, that is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé remember. I better go say hi." Just then this lost little kid with brown eyes and blond hair comes running into the ballroom in a party dress screaming for her mommy and daddy. This got Hermione's attention as well as the attention of my fiancé Draco. Hermione stopped dancing with the black-haired man and started screaming "Maddy". This got the attention of my entire family. I got closer to Draco. As I am about to reach Draco, this red-haired man bumped into me I screamed at him "Who do you think you are pushing me. I am marrying Draco Malfoy for the love of God." As I am screaming this, Hermione comes to stand right next to me and the lost little girl runs right into my fiancé's arms calling him "Daddy".

This caused myself and my entire family to clump together and be prepared to ask questions such as to why my fiancé had a kid, but before I could Draco looked me in the eye and said, "I am marrying who?" and proceeds to wrap his arm around Hermione. "Is this one of your cousins?" He asked her. "Unfortunately," she said back. Hermione turned to the family and said, "I guess it is time to explain, but first this is my husband Draco and our daughter Maddy." That is when I fainted for the second time in two days.

 _Hermione POV_

I was dancing with Harry waiting for Draco to show up, but that is when I see Maddy looking all lost. As her mother I started to worry about why she was alone I mean she is only a year old. That is when I also see Sara getting closer to Draco and thought that I could have some fun. I start creeping closer to Sara as Sara starts creeping towards Draco. That is when I see Ron bump into Sara. She starts screaming at him "Who do you think you are pushing me. I am marrying Draco Malfoy for the love of God.". This caused Maddy to get scared and run into her daddy's arms causing a stir in my family. That is when I overheard Draco say, "I am marrying who?" and he wrapped his other arm around me while still holding our beautiful little girl. He asks me if this crazy lady was my cousin. I said "Unfortunately," and then I turned to my family "I guess it is time to explain, but first this is my husband Draco and our daughter Maddy." Than Sara fainted again.

Now it was time for the questions. "Hermione, you have a child?" asked Isabella. "Yes, Isabella and everyone this is my daughter Maddy she is only a year old, say hi to everyone Maddy" "Hi everyone, mommy I want to go say hi to grandma." She said in a baby voice. "Ok honey" I put my daughter down and watched her walk over to my mother. That is when Sara decided to wake up. "As I was saying I am going to explain how I met Draco and got to this point in my Life if Sara plans on staying awake this time."

"When I turned eleven, I was accepted to a boarding school for the exceptionally talented. This is where I met my best friends Ginny, Ron, Harry, Luna, and Neville. I also met a group of bullies. These bullies consisted of Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Draco, and more. They bullied us because we were a first generation of the boarding school, where everyone in their families where purebloods because everyone attended the same school." I stated "Things started to change during our fourth year at the school. By this time, we were all fourteen our school had a interschool challenge that consisted of our school, the all-girl school from France, and the all boy school from Belgium. I got in a fight with Ron and Harry and went to the dance with Victor Krum from Belgium. At the dance, Ron got me upset and I ran off and to my surprise Draco was the one that came and comforted me. This got me thinking that Draco may not have been that bad of a guy. Draco also cut down on the bulling of me and my friends." "By the next year, Draco and I became friends. My friends also started to become friends with Draco's friends. This made the school go into a year of shock as Draco friends and my friends never got along. Next came our sixth year at school. We were now sixteen years old. This was when Draco asked me out on our first date. We dated for the next two years." "Oh, I love this next part of the story." Said Draco as he pulled me closer. "Next was graduation. Draco and I were made Head Boy and Girl which were the valedictorians of the school. Draco got up to say his speech and at the end he asked me up onto the stage in front of the whole school and our families. He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I of course said yes as I love him with all of my heart."

Draco decided that he wanted to take the rest of the story. "We went on our honeymoon to Italy and it was beautiful. After about a year of marriage, Hermione got pregnant with our Maddy. Maddy was born on February sixth and she was the most beautiful baby. That was the second-best day of my life. The first was the day that I married Hermione.".

Well now I guess it is the best time to make my big secret announcement that Draco doesn't even know yet. I turned to face Draco. I looked him dead in the eyes and said "Well, honey are you ready for your third-best day of your life?" With that said Draco gets a huge smile on his face and asked "Are you for sure? Your completely serious?". All I could do was shake my head yes. He picked me up and spun me around, once he put me back on the ground my entire family looked confused except my parent. "Really, sweet heart" asked my mother. "Yes" was all I could say. "I am pregnant again with our second child." I stated. "I am about two months along, sorry that I kept it secret Draco, but I wanted it to be a surprise," "Its ok, my love this way is perfect. I love you so much. I also love Maddy, Maddy do you know what this means. It means that you are going to have a little brother or sister." He said picking up Maddy. "I also love this little baby growing inside of you my love." He states as he places a hand on my stomach.

 _Nobody's POV_

Draco and Hermione walk out to the balcony. The sky looks amazing as the sun starts to set. "Draco, I am really glad that you are the father of my children. You are amazing father to Maddy and I am sure that you will be just as amazing with this new little baby." "Well, there is no better women on Earth that I would want to be the mother of my children."

"Look, Hermione you are the first thing that I think of when I am awake and the last thing I think of before I go to bed. You are the person who makes me feel safe. You are the person who makes me feel like I can do anything in the world. You are the person who makes me the happiest and luckiest man alive. This will never change. I love you, Maddy, and this baby. I will never let anyone hurt you or our family. Okay?"

"Okay, I feel the same way my Slytherin prince."

 **Author Note:** Hey Guys, I am slightly stuck on were to take this story next. I want to hear your input on what you would like to see. Please leave a review or private message me your ideas.


End file.
